Graysons Second Chance
by Unknown-Sociopath
Summary: Dick Grayson, instead of being raised by Batman, was taken and trained by an unknown villain. Now he is under the instructions to take down the Justice League. Rule #1 of taking down the superheroes- don't let the sidekicks make you soft.
1. Prologue

_**Hey! I decided that I really need to get back into writing, and apparently the only way I am going to have the motivation to write is if I know people are going to read it. So, here we are, with a chapter I wrote probably before summer started. Enjoy, and I should have another chapter up every Saturday.**_

**Chapter 1/Prologue**

April 2nd, 2005

It's been sixteen hours. Sixteen long hours since his family fell. Still they flashed through his vision, the smiles turning into shock. Then into sadness. His mom had her hands reached out to him, but then the snap came just as he was about to jump to grab them. He hesitated before he jumped.

Then came the smack, the crunch of bones as they all hit the ground. The sound echoes through his mind, terrorizes him as he hugs himself against a wall in an alley he doesn't know the name of. He had run as soon as he could, to get away from that tent and the people who would take him to a place that they claimed was good for him. No, Dick knows what would happen to him if he let them have him. He could hear the stories from kids that come to see shows, despite his parents trying to block it from him.

They all hated people like him. Where he came from was deemed as trash, and they only worsened the ideas by being in the circus. Some adults had called his family 'gypsy trash' when they thought nobody could overhear them. They had no idea that the eight year old child from that family was on the other side of the corner, listening. He hadn't told his parents about it, not wanting to anger them before the show.

Now he would never be able to tell them about it.

He holds back sobs that try to claw their way up his throat as he pushes himself away from the wall and stumbles down the alley. He finds unwelcome tears falling down his cheeks, and wipes them away furiously. He blinks to clear his vision and has to fight himself to open his eyes again. It's nearly noon, and he hasn't slept for nearly thirty hours. His body was exhausted and his legs were beginning to shake as he pushed himself forward.

_If i can just stay up until night. Then Batman will find me and help me._

He stumbles around a corner, trying to keep his feet under him. Every part of him is screaming at him to stop and rest, but he can't. His head is the worst, shooting with pain every move he makes, but his legs aren't faring much better. He's behind some building now, a large one that looks polished and expensive. Looks like it says something on the top. Wayne? Why would a building say Wayne?

Dick can't hold himself up anymore. He collapses onto the ground with a cry as his skin scrapes against the harsh, unforgiving gravel. Tears began to well up with his eyes and he held his breath to keep them at bay, but it hurt too much. It wouldn't matter if he sobbed now. Nothing really mattered to him now. Finally, he let out a hoarse sob and cried out into the air, allowing the warm tears to pool down his cold face. Dick wrapped his arms around his shaking body and cried until his throat hurt and his eyes were sore.

The sun was getting close to setting when he finally ran out of tears. Dick allows the oncoming darkness to relax him instead of to terrify him like it usually would. He lays onto his side, closing his eyes. Maybe someone will find him here and save him. Just as he begins to slip into the darkness sleep provides, he could hear footsteps headed his way. He forces his eyes open again, sleepily looking as the figure approaching him.

A man, tall and masked in shadows. Old, worn down boots walked across the unforgiving ground. A trench coat flitted with the wind, with black gloves coming through the arm holes and a black T-shirt and jeans showing underneath. Dick looks up, trying to focus on the mans face, but it is hidden by the shadows. Fear get a grip on him, pulling him closer to the wall. _This has to be one of the bad guys Mami talked about._

Every time they have had a show in Gotham, Dick's mother would tell him not to go running around outside, like he is prone to do in places such as Central City, because there was more of a chance a bad guy is around here. Never before had he really understood what she meant by bad guy, even though he has heard the stories of the people Batman faces. But now that the man is standing in front of him, he gets it.

The last Grayson looks down from the figure to the ground, moving his eyes to his own shadow, huddled just as he is. Seconds before he looks away, he sees a ripple in his shadow. Dick looks closer, glancing at the man still hiding in the shadows. The ripple happens again, this time followed by another. He stretches his arm out towards his shadow, his curiosity more powerful than his fear. The ripples increase as his arm got closer, seeming to want him to touch the shadow, which is still huddled within itself, no longer mimicking the young acrobat. Dick pulls his arm back, no longer wishing to understand the strange ripples, yet he can't seem to look away from the shadow, which decided it was done waiting and has started to move. It stretches itself out, standing along the ground, much taller than the shadow of the eight-year-old than it was supposed to be.

A dark hand detaches from the ground, reaching into the air like a zombie raising from the dead. The other hand follows, grabbing onto the gravel and pulling the dark, rippling body out of the ground. Dick looks up at the shadow as it stands above him, too in shock to do anything. It is probably six feet tall, fading around the edges, with no face or other defining characteristics. He watches as it walks towards him, reaching its arm out like Dick did just a few moments earlier.

Dick pulls himself to the wall, his hands shaking, in a feeble attempt to get further away from the creature coming towards him. He closes his eyes as it reaches him, not wanting to watch the creature kill him. He feels a cold spread from around his wrist, and he forces himself not to react as the chill races up his arm to his heart, shocking him with pain. Dick lets out a gasp, but quells it by thinking of his parents, his cousin, his aunt and his uncle. Maybe if he doesn't fight it he'll end up where they are now.

The pain doesn't stop, seeming to go on forever to the boy. After a few minutes, Dick realizes that the pain is not going to kill him. He slides his eyes open, struggling to focus his eyes as the shocks continue to rack his body. Another minute later, the shocks relax, leaving him breathless and pain-free. He watches with confusion as the dark blob backs away from him, but doesn't disappear back into the ground from which it came.

Dick jumps as a sharp edge of a blade is pushed under his chin, leading his eyes away from the shadow to the other side of his body, where the man whose face had been bathed in shadows before studies him. Dick tries to look away, but is again locked in place by fear. Three crude scars make their way down his pale face, two on the left and one on the right. Tired bags lay under dark green eyes, and small white scars are scattered across scowling lips.

"Who are you?" The man asks, using his blade to move Dick's face side to side. Seeing that the boy was too terrified to respond, he growled. "Your name."

"D- Di-" Dick swallows, trying to force the words out of his mouth. "Richard. Richard Grayson."

"Well, Richard," The man replies, pulling the knife away from the acrobats throat, "you are the only one, other than me, that does not die at the touch of my shadows. So, you must be the one to carry on my mission when I am no longer able to." He pauses, standing up. "You can call me Blake. We will begin your training immediately." With a nod towards the shadow, Blake steps back away from Dick, and the shadow steps forward again, grabbing the acrobat in a tight grip.

Dick cries out as the pain hits him again, stronger than before. He tries to fight it, but the adrenaline seems to get sucked out of his body and he falls into unconsciousness.

Five Years Later

"Take them down, Renegade. All of them."

"You're expecting me to take down the entire Justice League?"

"Of course."

"How?"

"Start with the speedster. Flash."

'Yes, sir."


	2. Flash

**_I'm back on time. Yay! I hope you guys enjoy it. Have any questions, comments, or observations? Then review!_**

**Chapter 2**

_Dick screams as a wave of electricity shocks him from unconsciousness. His eyes open, trying to see the source of the pain. It stops as abruptly as it started, leaving the young boy gasping for breath. He glances around, taking in his surroundings. The room he is in is small, yet larger than the trailer the acrobat shared with his family._

"_Let's begin._" _The voice seems to come from nowhere, yet everywhere at the same time. It washes over Dick, making his breath catch in his throat. It seems familiar enough, like a voice he has heard recently, but he can't put a face or a name to the voice. Electricity courses through him again, and he shuts his eyes against the pain as he screams out. A minute later, the pain leaves him once more._

_Not really wanting to know the answer, Dick speaks. "Let's begin what?"_

_Out of the shadows steps a figure in a trench coat. "Training."_

October 6, 2010

Renegade waits, perched on the ceiling of Central City's main bank, with the familiar pain of the darkness coursing through his veins. Below him, the thugs he hired from Star City were running their operation, robbing the city to the best of their ability. They are relaxed, used to fighting against Green Arrow and not expecting the Flash to be any more difficult, even with the speed boost.

Ten minutes after the robbery started, the front door opens with a breeze and a yellow streak blurs across the room, stopping in the middle of the group and forming a boy with his hands on his hips. "Really guys," he says, "the bank robbery is cool and all, but you don't have any originality."

Going through his research on Central in his mind, Renegade realizes he has no idea who this person is. Flash wears a red suit, and is most definitely not a teenager. He moves to jump down as the boy avoids being shot, but just before he jumps the red blur he came for comes from the back room, dropping a thug by the door before going back to where he came from. A few more times Flash did this before helping out Yellow, or Streak as Renegade mentally dubs him, take down the rest of the thugs.

Silently, Renegade drops to the ground and wraps the darkness tighter around him, hiding him as Streak turns towards the Flash. "That was awesome! They were no match for us!"

Flash frowns down at the nearest thug. "That's because they didn't know what to expect. They've clearly never seen us in action."

Streak nods once, following the elders gaze. "So," he pauses, clearly trying to follow Flash's train of thought, "they're not from around here."

"They didn't scope out the city." Flash adds. "Every thief scopes out the place they are stealing from. I don't like this."

"So you think someone hired these people?" Streak questions, beginning to run the perimeter of the room. Renegade waits until the streak is right in front of him before applauding the heroes. Streak trips, skidding across the floor. Renegade smirks, making the darkness leave him as Flash races to the other hero's side. "Dude, not cool." Streak groans, pulling himself off the floor.

"You surprised me." Renegade explains, keeping his smirk on his face. "I didn't expect you to be here. I thought I'd repay the favor."

Flash steps forward, placing his hand out in front of him. "We're not going to hurt you. I'm Flash, and this is my partner." He gestures towards the boy behind him. "How did you get out of the hostage room?"

Renegade scoffs, gesturing towards his outfit. "Do I look like a hostage?"

Incredulously, Streak speaks. "Dude you're like eleven. Of course you look like a hostage. You just look like one that doesn't want people to know who he is." For effect, the teen speeds directly into front of him and taps on the mask that wraps around Renegades eyes.

Grabbing Streaks arm and twisting it, Renegade pushes the speedster to ground and places his boot on the boys back. "I'm not eleven." He twists the arm further as Flash moves to help to teen, prompting him to stop. "Streak, I think you should go help the hostages. They're in the locked room in the back." Stepping back, he releases the teen, who rushes back to his partners side.

"You should do what he said." Flash tells Streak, who hesitates before nodding and bolting towards the back room. "Now tell me what you want." He demands, watching Renegade with wary eyes.

With a sigh, Renegade slides a star out of his sleeve. "I want to finish my job." He throws it at the hero, who dodges and moves to the other side of Renegade.

"Why are you doing this?" He asks, dodging another star thrown his way. "You're only a child, you shouldn't be in this type of world. Whose your boss?"

Renegade scowls, pressing a button on his belt and watching the stars explode, forcing the hero closer to him. "I am far from being a child." He pulls out a dagger and lunges at Flash, twisting in mid air to catch him as he moves to run away. He flips the hero, landing on his back and pulling a serum out of his belt, quickly cutting open the sleeve and injecting it into Flash's skin.

He flips off of the older man as Streak runs back into the room and to the side of his partner, who pushes himself to a standing position. Renegade frowns, listening to the civilians heading to them from the back room. One of the rules he was trained to follow was nobody gets killed but the victim. He can't risk their lives.

He makes the darkness surround him once more, smiling lightly at the speedsters shock at his sudden disappearance. He stays, watching the scene as the cops finally arrive and begin rounding up the thugs he had hired. Flash talks to the police, leaving out Renegade in his statement and introducing the world to his partner, who, to Renegades amusement, claims the name Streak.

Amid the chaos, Renegade heads outside, removing his mask and pulling a thin blue sweatshirt on over his outfit before commanding the darkness to leave him once more. He smiles at some of the people he passes as he pulls out a cell phone and calls his mentor. Blake answers with his usual blunt voice. "The news shows Flash is still alive."

"He is." Richard responds, voice emotionless. "I was not prepared to go against two. I injected the target while the other one had freed the hostages. What do you want done with the partner?"

"Your job is the Justice League. If the partner is one of them, take him down."

"And if he's not? He's a teenager, he could still be swayed to be on our side."

"I have told you the answer to that before."

Richard nods. "Leave innocents, but we fight alone because we were chosen by the darkness. I will finish the job."

"Contact once the Flash is dead. Maintain radio silence until then." Blake hangs up the phone, leaving his protege alone to think on his way back to his apartment. The serum, which acts as a tracker, will begin affecting Flash in about ten minutes. It was designed to slow him down and to cause pain, immediately making him the speed of the average track star. After that, it would slow down his body functions, making his die in a week while the longer the serum is in the bloodstream the more the pain increases. The only problem with that would be Batman could possibly create the antidote.

Richard enters his apartment building, moving to the apartment that Blake owned while smiling at his neighbors. He needs to find a way to get to Flash. Thankfully, with his research over the years, Blake had found the identities of all of the heroes in the Justice League. Richard is one of the few people outside of the League who knows of their deception about where their headquarters is located. They will no doubt take him to the watchtower.

Richard grabs a bit to eat before getting on his computer and hacking into the Batcave, planning tomorrows adventure.

October 7, 2010

Standing outside the Hall of Justice, Richard takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the usual pain before stepping closer to the wall and wrapping himself in darkness. Staying by the wall, he waits by the hero entrance for once of the hero's to appear. After about an hour, Green Arrow shows up, with Speedy in tow. Speedy is his partner, but much more suspicious of his surrounding than his older counterpart.

Richard slips through the doors when Arrow opens them, settling against the wall next to the door to wait until he is alone. It doesn't take long, the two heroes moving quickly to get though the transporter into the watchtower. Richard takes off his sweatshirt and wraps his mask around his eyes before dropping the darkness, who take the opportunity to form into shadows and explore the new territory.

He approaches the computers, acutely aware of the cameras and people watching him from the visitor area. He hacks into the system in seconds, rolling his eyes at how similar it is to the one for Batcave.

Renegade gives himself access to the Zeta Tubes before getting off the system. He moves from his spot and gives a salute to the few visitors that were there that day before entering the zeta tubes, the shadows melting into the darkness and following him.

**Recognize: Renegade R-0-1**

He steps out of the tube scowling, quickly deciding he hated traveling that way. Moving quickly, he wraps the darkness around himself and blends into the shadows of the walls. He walks slowly, roaming his eyes along the wall, looking for a vent to climb into. Three heroes fly past him, and he stills, instinctively bringing his shadows closer to him until he believes they are out of range to see shadows moving.

Tuning a corner, he gets his wish and climbs into the vent, releasing the shadows to go explore a little while, knowing they won't kill anyone without his permission. Setting his phone down in front of him, he activates his holo-computer setting inside of it. He quickly gains access to the system once more, downloading maps of the satellite and shutting down the security cameras.

Renegade takes a moment to study the maps before shutting his phone off and crawling through the vents, to the spot closest to the med bay. He calls the shadows back to him before sliding out of the vents, knowing they would appear soon enough. He walks calmly, pulling a dagger out of his belt.

He approaches the door to the med bay, rolling his eyes at the window next to the door. Inside, Wally West sits talking to his uncle, Barry. Next to Wally sits Roy Harper. _Really,_ Renegade thinks, _if they ever had someone break in who didn't know their secret I.D.s they would all be doomed. _

He opens the door, startling the three heroes. Wally jumps to a standing position, yelling at him. "What did you do to him? Why are you here? How did you get here? Reverse whatever you did, now!"

Barry grabs Wally's arm as Roy stands, bow in hand. "This is the person who did this to you? You have got to be joking. He's a munchkin." The seventeen-year-old notches an arrow, eyes locking onto the dagger in Renegades hand. "You're not going to kill him."

Renegade glares. "Well I'm not here to kill you. And if I had wanted to I could have killed Streak over there last night." He steps forward, flipping over the arrow that came flying in his direction. Wally races towards him, and he ducks, tripping the speedster. He back-handsprings, grabbing the red-head and pulling him up as a shield. "Now drop the bow. Or I kill him too."

Roy holds strong, keeping the bow trained on Renegade, until Barry stands. "You should do what he said." He tells Roy, repeating what he had told Streak the night before. Roy hesitates before complying, dropping the bow and arrows to the ground. Renegade smirks, shoving the speedster towards the other teenager and throwing down a gas bomb and holding his breath. Knockout gas fills the room, knocking out the three heroes in a few seconds before it dissipates.

Renegade takes a deep breath and moves to the eldest hero in the room. He bends down, placing the dagger over the heart and pushes down cutting the skin. His darkness surrounds the body, enjoying the blood. Renegade shifts his position, readying himself to shove the dagger deeper when Superman arrives at the door. He growls slightly, annoyed at the partners for slowing him down, before he flips out of the way as the kryptonian fly's at him.

His darkness forms shadows as he grabs a necklace containing kryptonite from his belt. Down the hall, he hears multiple heroes running his direction. He sends all but one of the shadows to intercept them, without killing them, while flipping off of a wall and pulling the necklace over the head of the kryptonian, locking it into place. Superman crumbles to the ground slowly, struggling to maintain his strength.

A dark shadow enters the room, and Renegade stands to his full height. The two black-clad people stare each other down, each one assessing the other. Batman makes the first move, lunging forward to grab Renegade, who flips out of the way before trying to strike back. His attack was blocked, and the two shared blows for a minute, neither landing a hit.

Batman changes his fighting style between two consecutive moves, catching Renegade off guard. The thirteen-year-old hits the ground and groans, sending the shadow to knock out the black knight. Batman grunts as the shadow touches him. "You have a high pain tolerance." Renegade observes, standing.

Batman reaches out and grabs his arm, injecting something into his vein. Renegade stumbles, feeling the darkness's connection to him weaken as he becomes dizzy. He falls to the ground, fighting back the urge to curse as the world around him fades to black.


	3. Escape

_**So I'm kind-of a day late. Oops. I struggled with this chapter, but I'm back on track to go where I wanted to so yay for small miracles.**_

**Chapter 3**

_Slamming into the ground, Dick looks up at the scarred face. He groans, prompting Blake to pull him up by the neckline of his shirt. "You will learn to fight back." Blake states._

_Dick's shoved forward, almost stumbling to the ground once more. He spins towards his kidnapper. "I don't know how." He argues. "I'm only eight! I shouldn't have to fight!" A fist flies in his direction. He jumps backwards, narrowly missing being hit._

_"Your age doesn't matter. You are my heir." Blake growls, bending down and swinging is foot out in a circle, effectively wiping Dicks feet out from under him. "You will learn."_

_Dick frowns and pushes himself to his feet, copying Blake's fighting stance. "Then teach."_

October 8, 2010

The first thing Renegade notices is silence. There's a light, bright and nearly florescent in the room he's in. He forces himself to keep his eyes closed and body relaxed. His wrists and ankles are strapped to the bed, but thankfully his outfit is fully intact. Tentatively he calls the darkness to him, letting out a light sigh at the familiar pain they release with their touch.

He presses his thumbs and pinkies together, triggering the release of a lock-pick from his gloves. With slow, deliberate movements Renegade picks the lock holding his wrists. After thirty seconds, his locks click open, probably triggering some sort of alarm for the bat. Giving up the pretense of sleep, he opens his eyes and leans forward, unlocking his ankles.

He stands, taking in his surroundings. Half of the room resembles a hospital, holding the standard hospital bed and white walls. The other half in an interrogation room, steel tables that are latched onto the ground with six feet of double sided glass wall on the side of a door.

Renegade gives a small glare towards the mirror, knowing there is at least some hero on the other side. He pulls the cell phone out of his belt and quickly dials his mentors number.

Placing the phone up to his ear, Renegade starts talking the moment the ringing ends. "Thought you should know the mission was not completed. Currently being held in an interrogation room. I'll keep you updated." He hangs up and slides the phone back into his belt as the door opens. Batman stalks into the room, giving Renegade a glare. Not fazed, the young teen smirks at the hero. "I would guess you want to handcuff me to the table, but it wouldn't really work out for you." He gestures towards the bed and his standing form.

"Sit." Batman growls at him, increasing the anger behind his glare. _Really, someone shouldn't be able to do that with the white slits over his eyes. _Renegade thinks, complying with the order. "How did you find the Watchtower?" Batman asks, managing to make it an order, not a question.

Renegade leans back in his chair, kicking his feet up onto the table. "I've known about for years." He smirks, watching the hero. "Really, everything you know about the heroes should not be kept on the system in the Batcave. Not when it's so easy to hack into to."

Batman growls again, leaning forward. "Nobody can hack into the Batcave."

"Well, nobody you know about." Renegade replies, looking near the ceiling for an escape route. "The people I've worked with, however, considered hacking into the cave to be nothing but a test." The teen glances back towards the hero. "Bit of advice, don't make the access here the same as the cave. It made it just that much easier to get in."

"Who are you?" The hero demands, sending his chair clattering to the floor as he stands. "Who do you work for?"

Renegade drops his feet to the floor. "I think the point of a secret identity is that it stays secret. And my mentors not on your radar. Even if I told you who he was, you'd be looking for a _shadow_." At his last word, his darkness forms a shadow and grabs the hero. The teen pulls out the phone and jumps to his feet, activating the holo-computer and unlocking the door to his prison.

The shadows fade into darkness as he opens the door. Running, Renegade grabs the arms of one of the two Green Lanterns standing on this side of the glass and flips him, sliding his hand down his arm and to the hand, where he pulls the ring off of his finger. He avoids an over-sized green fist being thrown in his direction and grabs the Lanterns head and pulls it up before slamming it into the ground, knocking him out.

Turning his attention towards the second Lantern, he jumps onto the green hammer swung in his direction and runs up the length of the beam of energy. He grabs the mans arm and flips over his head, flipping the hero over him and into the wall.

The Green Lantern groans but doesn't move, so Renegade grabs his ring and places both rings into an empty pouch in his belt. Moving quickly, Renegade finds a new vent and climbs in, taking a deep breath and opening the map of the layout, studying his fastest route out.

Once positive about where he is going, Renegade climbs as silently as possible through the vents.

Five minutes later, he slides down from the vent and looks around the corner at the Zeta Tube. Four Hero's -the two hawks, Black Canary, and the red android- guard the tube. Renegade throws two stars, one embedding itself into the chest of the android and the other in the wall next to Canary's head. As those explode, he throws a gas bomb down the hall, covering his face with a gas mask.

He runs down the hall, dodging and ignoring the heroes. The knockout gas dissipates as he reaches the tube. Turning, Renegade smirks at the site of Superman flying towards him. He backs into the tube, nodding at the Kryptonian once.

**Recognize: Renegade R-0-1**

Renegade moves, plugging his phone into the tube and shutting down the Zeta system. He pulls the darkness around him, masking his presence as Wally West speeds into the room.

"Where are you?" Wally yells, spinning in place. "You won't get away with this!"

A green girl flies into the room, watching Wally wearily. "I can search for him. If he is here I should be able to find his presence."

"It is a good idea, Megan." Another voice states, walking calmly into the room. "Link us up and search for him. If he is here we cannot allow him to leave." An Atlantean smiles at the girl, who nods and closes her eyes, hovering about the ground.

Renegade mentally curses, moving silently along the edge of the room. Megan gasps and spins in the air, looking directly at his spot. He scowls and releases the darkness from around him, and they quickly form into shadows.

Wally scowls at him, watching the shadows closely. "How did you get out?"

"The same way I got in." Renegade responds, gesturing towards the tube. "A little hacking, knocking a few people out."

The Atlantean steps forward. "You do not have to be our enemy." He says, putting his hands up in a placating gesture. "You can change the way you are."

Renegade laughs. "Oh, you want me to switch sides. Why? Because you say so?"

"Because," The Atlantean takes a quick pause, thinking things through, "because it is the right thing to do."

With a small, bitter smile, Renegade laughs. "I'm following orders. That's the right thing for me to do."

Wally moves to take a step forward, and the shadows move together, forming a circle around Renegade. "Sometimes the right thing to do is to break the rules. Disregard orders." Wally steps forward, closer to the shadows. "Save my uncle." His voice breaks. "Save his life."

Renegade sends a grappling hook to the ceiling and pulls himself into the rafters. "Sorry, I'm loyal to my mentor." He calls the darkness to him as he runs along the ceiling. On the move, he hacks into the system and pulls up the map, finding a way out.

He commands all doors to open and jumps from the rafters, running towards an opening on the beach. He moves silently, and wraps the darkness tightly around him. He runs along the wall, throwing a exploding star backwards any time the speedster gets too close. Renegade smiles as he sees sunlight and he pushes himself faster, sliding to a stop once he gets outside.

Commanding all the doors to shut, Renegade smiles and shuts down power in the mountain. That should keep them locked up for a while.

October 9, 2010

Renegade smirks, walking through Arkham. Really, getting in should be more difficult if this is the secure facility holding Gotham's villains.

He stops in front of the cage of his next step. "I need you to do something for me."

The white painted face tsks at him. "Who says I want to work for you?" The Joker laughs, pointing at him. "You're almost a baby."

"Because I have a job to do." Renegade raises his chin, staring down the clown. "And you, and whatever friends you want, need to keep Batman busy for me." The Joker starts laughing again, and Renegade leans closer to the glass separating them. "I'm willing to pay. I can get anything you want."

The laughter stops, and the clown stands and moves towards him. "Now, I'm listening."

Renegade smiles and shakes his head. "We'll talk tonight. You'll be out by five. I'll find you and your friends."

The Joker starts laughing again. "This'll be fun!" Renegade walks away, surrounding himself in darkness as the guards run past him and towards the laughing man.

Now all he has to do is break a ton of prisoners out of their jail.


End file.
